The development of electronic devices and demands of users require advances in packaging to enable more integrated and compact devices. An example of semiconductor packages intended to meet these requirements may be multi-chip packages (MCPs), which include a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked on a lead frame or printed circuit board.
In general, two packaging techniques have been widely used to accommodate two or more semiconductor chips in a semiconductor package such as the MCP. For example, the MCP may include a plurality of semiconductor chips that are vertically stacked or horizontally arrayed. The vertical stacking technique is mainly used to manufacture compact and light semiconductor packages. In this case, interposers may be disposed between the semiconductor chips that are vertically stacked. One example of the MCP is taught in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2000-0040218. Another example of the MCP is in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2001-0062929.